The present invention relates generally to an apparatus to be utilized to simulate flora and, in particular to simulate life-sized palm trees.
For many, the presence of palm trees provides an enchantment rarely provided by other flora. For those who live in a tropical or semi-tropical environment where the ambient temperature and other essential environmental characteristics remain within ranges compatible with living palm trees, the opportunity to admire palm trees abounds and can be a common everyday experience. For those who are not fortunate enough to live in an environment which is compatible with natural palm trees, their only opportunity to be near and to admire the beauty of palm trees is generally limited either to the viewing of photographs, which provides a poor substitute, or to those generally seldom and short-duration opportunities to personally travel to a more tropical zone.
Although various constructions have previously been utilized to simulate an artificial palm tree, most such creations are confined to interior applications where exposure to the elements, especially the wind, is minimal and, if designed for the exterior, the trees are normally miniaturized in order to avoid the effects of twisting due to severe weathering to which a full-sized palm tree is more susceptible.